narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:EmperorKamui/Newspaper 11
Howdy everybody, man it has been a week. Well my has been good, hung out with some friends I haven't seen in awhile, 4th of July to celebrate American independence by by blasting firecrackers and eating a lot of food, and Dexter was awesome. I dislike Debra now basically breaking down into a bounty hunter who fell for her target and blames Dex for her killing LaGuerta, but oh well. Deep down she knows she pulled the trigger on her own accord, not Dexter manipulating her. At least I hope so, or Dexter will have to kill her probably. Alright, I'll just move on to the news. Chūnin We still The Chūnin Exams: Phase 2: The Forest of Death going on with the guide here. These are the encounters:encounters, all day 1, so you can track your fellow exam takers progress. Phase 2 is ending soon by the way so hurry and finish what you need to. Good luck to you all. Poll Last ime I asked y'all what Aburame bug you would like from the fanon, and here are the results. The Kurokinchū, Nenshōchū, and Tetsuchū each got 1 vote. Well, honestly I should have put the Nenshōchū and Tetsuchū together to begin with since their author says they work together, but oh well. Congrats to those bugs. My Kandenchū got 3 vote to land second place. Alright, pretty good for me, at least some people have faith in those little electric bastards. Finally, winning with a whooping 15 votes are the explosive Kibakuchū. Stealth bombs do make good use, so I can see why people want them. The new poll asks who would win in a war between two clans. One one side we have the Hakkō Clan, a clan who can conjur up users of plasma, meaning skill in fire, lightning, and wind releases too. The Murakami have special eyes and special chakra to form powerful attacks, as well as skill in wind release and kenjutsu. Let the war, I mean, voting commence! Featured Article Alright this time I featured the Heavenly Dog Wind Technique. It is a powerful wind release technique that makes the user increase the speed with which atmospheric molecules vibrate and decrease the attractive force between them, which causes the temperature to raise. Moisture is condensed and increases the heastied airs moisture. Also, the opposite occurs for another part of air; chakra is used to slow down the movement of its molecules, all while acting as a dehydrating agent. As warm, humid air and cool, dry air meet, it creates a rotary effect. As the rotation increases it is molded into the shape of a Tengu and attacks with the wrath of nature. Pretty cool technique. Contest Well, since they been ignored, I will keep the contest the same this time around. "What summon is the best help?" What character that is a summoning animal do you think is best? As I said last time, I personally like the Giant Old Snail. He is cautious, and dislikes youths at times. He is very smart too, but I like him because his picture makes him look fuuny. :3 Even though I dislike snails and slugs, he has my vote. Review Well the chapter starts off with Obito still about to preform Rinne Tensei from Madara forcing his will on him. It has a little flashback to when Obito said thanks for saving him from the boulder and Madara says it is to early to thank him and that Obito would pay him back someday. Present day Madara says the time has come for repayment. Hashirama senses Obito is being controlled and recognizes the Rinne Tensei is being prepared. Naruto seems to realize it too and Hashirama commands the "boys" to stop the technique. Naruto and Sasuke move out and Minato seems to recognize something is afoot. Hashirama and Tobirama makes some clones as Minato prepares to do something. Obito's hair whitens as he flashbacks to Rin and his childhood team. Damn it, why is he so obsessed over a crush? Sasuke is cruisin' on the snake and chakra arms grab it. He just told him to go back home and snakey obeys. Sasuke fires an arrow at Obito but chakra rods block it, thanks Obam- Madara. Minato used the Flying Thunder God to teleport to Obito with the mark on him from all the way back to the Kurama attack on Konoha. Nothing really to great until finally Obito begin absorbing the Ten-Tails into his body, becoming its Jinchūriki. Well, RIP Village Alliance. Joking, Naruto and Sasuke will find a way to win somehow. Narutofanon Well, time to ask another question of you guys. I just want to know, how did you find this lovely little website, and why did you join it? I honestly don't remember how I found this place, I believe I just put Naruto OCs in the Google search box and found this place down the line of my boredom. After reading pages here, I thought why not? I had some ideas, though I had a rough start, and I worked my way up. So tell me about how y'all found this place now. :3 Conclusion Alrighty, that does it for this week. I had fun typing this, having to save it to my phone as my laptop was needed by my family a lot today, so that's why this issue took so long. As alway tell me about your week, and I hope this one is pleasant too. Bye everyone! "If you don't like something, change it. If you can't change it, change your attitude." -Maya Angelou. Category:Blog posts